


FiveFourSeconds

by fromthefarshore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, blame mecrossyou for this, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a professional basketball player is hard.<br/>Challenge fic based on Rihanna, Kanye West, Paul McCartney's song "FourFiveSeconds"</p>
            </blockquote>





	FiveFourSeconds

**Author's Note:**

> [MeCrossYou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou) challenged me to write a short Aokise fic based on Rihanna, Kanye West, Paul McCartney's song "FourFiveSeconds" (and she got to write Iwaoi based on "Take me to church"). The rules were to use the name of the song as a title and at least a few lines of lyrics in the fic itself.  
>  I found this song really difficult to write a fic about, so I let myself play with it a bit. Well, you can see if I succeeded

Aomine furrows his eyebrows, a tired sigh escaping his lips. He gives Kise and apologetic look and then, he pushes him away. There's a flash when a photographer finally makes his way through the people, and Aomine smiles brightly. His arm that has been around Kise's waist now hangs loose at his side, and Kise scoffs. 

Dating a professional basketball player is hard. 

\- 

"I think I've had enough." Kise sighs, rolling over to his side of the bed, when Aomine asks if he's coming to see his game. Aomine lets out a protesting mumble, reaching to wrap his arm around Kise from behind and pressing a few kisses to his neck. 

"Don't say that. You like seeing me play," he says, his voice low. It sends shivers down Kise's spine and his breath hitches when Aomine's hand moves dangerously close to the waistband of his sleeping boxers. 

"I do, but every time I go to one of your games, I'm just an annoying model school friend of Aomine Daiki. Everyone's asking why am I going there and I need to tell the same lies every single time." 

Aomine lets out a short laugh as if that's funny. Kise scowls. 

"Everyone knows we were friends at school. They just think you're kind enough to come see your friend play." 

"And all of my so-called kindness is taken for weakness," Kise adds, pushing Aomine's hand away and getting up. "Do you know how many times I've been asked if I have a crush on you? How many times I had to fake laugh and hope no one will suspect anything more than that? Because for me it's somehow okay to be interested in you, but for some reason no one can know you like me back." 

"Ryouta, you know it's because-" 

"Oh, I know." Kise takes a deep breath and slowly lets it all out, crossing his arms over his chest, "I know, but it doesn't really help. Not always." 

Aomine stays silent. 

"I'm just saying what's on my mind," Kise finally says. "Because now it feels like... I don't know, I just feel like I'll go wild in five seconds if I go to your game and the same thing happens again. Maybe we're not made for each other, Daiki, maybe it'll always seem like a one-sided crush." 

"Stop talking trash." Aomine sits up, running a hand through his short hair. "We woke up in a good mood and suddenly everything's wrong, _and_ I'm 'bout to spaz. " His voice sounds annoyed, but at the same time slightly hurt. A thorn of guilt stings Kise, but it goes away fast. He thinks he's the one who's allowed to be hurt here, he's the one who can lose control. 

He's going to regret it if he shoots something back though. He doesn't want to fight, but he doesn't want to pretend that everything's fine either. 

Aomine's trying to be careful, Kise knows that, but he's not the one who's constantly being pushed away, so perhaps he wouldn't understand what exactly brings Kise down. 

"I just need time to sort things out," Kise says after a few moments. "Your game is on Friday, right? And on the weekend if you win? I'll be back by Monday morning then." He gathers his clothes, turning around to go to the bathroom. 

"Where are you going?" Aomine grabs his phone from the nightstand, checking the lock screen for time and date. "We got three more days 'til Friday." 

Kise shrugs. 

"I don't know. Hang out somewhere, work. Go to a few parties." He knits his eyebrows, thinking hard. "I might get a little drunk." 

\- 

"Kise's ignoring me," Aomine says, tying his shoe laces. Kagami sighs from where he's stuffing his bag into a locker. 

"And?" 

"And I don't like it." Aomine looks up, furrowing his eyebrows, "He's not coming to a game tomorrow. He's not coming to my place until Monday. He's not at home. _And_ he's ignoring my messages and calls." 

"Well, you brought it upon yourself. I'm surprised he didn't do all this weeks ago." Kagami shrugs as if it's no big deal. Aomine groans. 

"What did I ever do?" 

Kagami laughs, closing his locker, and turning to face Aomine. He places his hands on his hips, tilting his head, a bitter smile appearing on his face. 

"Exactly. What did you ever do?" he repeats the question, and the tone of his voice makes Aomine feel somewhat guilty. "You're always pretending you two aren't together. I would have left you long ago." 

Aomine rubs his face. 

"What am I supposed to do then?" he asks. "I can't just go around telling everyone 'hey I'm gay.'" 

"No one's asking you to, idiot. I guess, Kise just needs more understanding from you." Kagami's trying to give Aomine a meaningful look, but it doesn't seem to work as Aomine simply stares back, waiting for something more. Kagami sighs and bumps his fist against Aomine's shoulder when he walks past him. " _Talk_ to him." 

\- 

"Hey," Aomine says when he answers the phone a slightly bit too desperately. The night hours are dangerously close to morning hours, but Kise knows that Aomine's not sleeping anyway. 

"What's up?" Aomine asks, not letting the silence stretch, and he hears Kise take a deep breath. 

"I know that you called about a thousand times wondering where I've been," Kise spills the words. "And I know that you're up tonight thinking how could I be so selfish and reckless." 

Aomine opens his mouth to say that's not exactly what he's been thinking. Part of him knew that Kise's behaviour is both selfish and reckless, but other, bigger part of him knew that he's the one who was the more selfish one. 

"But I just can't apologize, I hope you understand," Kise says, a painful note in his voice. He clears his throat; a habit when he doesn't know what to say but doesn't want to finish talking, and for some reason Aomine feels himself smile, albeit faintly. 

"You don't need to apologize," he says. "Let's just- let's try to think of something together?" He looks around, remembering Kagami's words. "Let's talk." He gets up from his bed, grabbing his jacket. He guesses Kise's at home now and even though it will take a while to walk there, it seems worth it. "Are you still feeling five - or was it four? - seconds to wilding or you think we could meet?" 

Kise suddenly lets out a soft chuckle. 

Aomine closes his eyes, relieved, when he hears Kise's voice escaping his lips on a hum. 

"We could meet." 


End file.
